Nervous
by DemonicxHanyou
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha play a game of nervous. What could possibly happen?


Nervous

Inuyasha and Kagome Fanfic

Not rated for the young (X)

Inuyasha and Kagome were at the shrine on a hot summer day. Kagomes mom had taken Souta and her grandfather to the movies then dinner.

Kagome had been looking at Inuyasha. Her mom had made him give her most of his clothes so she could wash them. So he sat there in his red pants with a bare chest.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on her bed, with nothing to do, bored out of their minds.

"Kagome, I'm bored! Don't you have anything to do?" Inuyasha whined. Kagomes smile widened "Yea Inuyasha I know a game a friend told me about but you wouldn't want to play it"

Inuyasha bored out of his mind not caring what they do said "I play just tell me how" Kagome smiled even more "Okay the game is called Nervous."

Inuyasha looked at her confused "Okay how do you play?"

" Each of us will have a turn. I will slowly move my hand up your body. I will keep on asking if your nervous. When you get really nervous for where my wondering hand is you say nervous. And I will stop. Then it will be your turn. Who ever goes the longest, wins." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked nervous at Kagome. "Are you sure you still want to play Inuyasha? Inuyasha smiled at her and said "I'm not scared of some stupid game I'll play come on"

Kagome smiled "Okay Inuyasha stand up and spread your legs." Inuyasha did as told. Kagome stood in-front of him and started the game.

Inuyasha felt Kagome put one of her hands on his thigh. Kagome smirked "are you nervous yet Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared at her "No"

Kagome slid her hand up and rested it on his hip while moving closer so that their bodies were touching "Are you nervous now?"

While waiting for a response, Kagome got a great idea but didn't know weather to do it or not. Inuyasha growled at her "No"

Kagome put her idea to work. Kagome slipped her hand in-between them and brushed it against his crotch. Hearing Inuyasha groan she smile "Are you nervous yet Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha groaned felling her small hand on him making all the blood rush to his groin. "No" he groaned again.

Kagome felt Inuyashas body react to her touches and shuttered. Kagome looked Inuyasha straight in he eye and rubbed her hand against him again hearing him groan.

Kagome slipped her hand to the waist band of his pants and grabbed a hold of them. "Nervous yet Inuyasha?" she teased Inuyashas eyes widened and he mocked "no"

Kagome smiled and leaned into him kissing his neck lightly over and over. "Nervous yet Inuyasha?" she asked in-between kisses.

Inuyasha closed his eyes loving the feel of her lips on his neck. "no" he whispered out unable to speak louder.

Kagome got brave. Still kissing his neck she slipped her hand down his pants and grazed her finger-tips against his growing manhood.

Inuyasha moaned. Inuyasha screwed his eyes shut. "Kagome…" he gasped out. Kagome brushed against him again "hmm?" she asked her lips locked to his neck nipping here and there.

"You have to stop" he moaned out feeling her put more pressure into her strokes. "Why you nervous Inuyasha?" she asked getting cocky. "No... I just don't know..." Inuyasha moaned feeling Kagome wrap her whole hand around him and start pumping. "If I can control myself."

"Don't just let it all go" She said bring her hand out of his pants wrapping it around his neck and bring him down for a kiss. Inuyasha let go and smashed his lips down on Kagomes.

Kagome kissed back feeling Inuyasha wrap his arms around her waist. Kagome slipped one of her legs between Inuyashas and pressed up hard against him. Inuyasha moaned in pain and pleasure.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome onto her bed and crawled on top of her. Inuyasha kissed her this time more passionately. Inuyasha groaned feeling Kagome run her hands up and down his chest.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked Kagome in the eye. "Kagome will you be my… my mate?" Kagome pulled Inuyasha down giving him a small kiss but pulling away so that their lips were just touching and said "I wouldn't have it any other way." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her passionately.

Inuyasha unbuttoned Kagomes shirt hand cupped her breast through her bra. Inuyasha tried taking off the bra but it wouldn't come off.

Inuyasha sliced right through the bra with his claw. Inuyasha cupped her breast massaging it as he kissed his way down her throat and toward her chest.

Inuyasha kissed her breast. Inuyasha licked the nub at the top watching it hardening as well as listening to her moan. He opened his mouth and started to suck on one of her breast.

Inuyasha broke away and rammed his hot lips to her mouth. He licked her bottom lip and she let him in.

Their tongues searched each other's mouth as Inuyasha propped himself on his knees and elbows. Never once breaking the kiss.

Inuyasha hungrily ran his hand against her body. His hand went lower until he got to her underwear.

He tore them off her and spread her legs apart and rubbed her thighs with the palm of his hand making Kagome moan and bring her legs back together. Inuyasha growled playfully and pulled them apart and kept them open by using his knees to block them from pressing back together.

Kagome moaned in his mouth. They both broke away and gasping for much needed air. Inuyasha smirked at her while placing a hand at her folds.

Inuyasha quickly shoved a finger in her and he started to suck on her breast again.

Inuyasha moved his finger around letting her body get used to his finger. He placed another letting her walls stretch.

He pumped in and out as Kagome moaned in pleasure. Inuyasha kissed her stomach as he trailed down south.

Inuyasha spread her legs father as he prepared himself to give her one hell of a feeling.

Inuyasha licked her woman hood and rammed his tongue in her. Kagome threw her head back and arched her back.

Kagome screamed out in pleasure feeling something gather in the pit of her stomach as he pumped in tongue in and out. Inuyasha rubbed his finger against her nub and she yelled out her first orgasm Inuyasha broke away and licked his lips.

Kagome shot up and pushed him back down. She tugged pants off and threw them off the edge of the bed onto the floor. She lowered her head and planted warm kisses on his member.

Inuyasha moaned and propped himself up on his elbows and threw his head back in pleasure as Kagome started to cover him with her mouth.

Kagome pumped while sucking hard listening to him moan and growl in pleasure. Kagome gave one last extremely hard suck that pushed him over the edge.

Kagome broke away and crawled up to his lips. Inuyashas lips locked with hers as he flipped her over crawling on top of her.

Inuyasha place himself at her womanhood and rubbed against her. Inuyasha groaned feeling his tip being enveloped by her heat.

Inuyasha pushed himself in growling until her got to her hymen. Inuyasha looked down at her and she nodded as if answering a silent question.

Kagome screamed out at the feeling of Inuyasha breaking through her hymen. Inuyasha stayed still trying not to cause her anymore pain. Inuyasha felt Kagome relaxing and looked down at her.

Kagome clenched her inner muscles around him as if telling him go on. Inuyasha slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

Inuyasha kept on pumping listening to Kagome moan. Inuyasha bent down kissing her on the lips changing the angle and making him go deeper.

"Faster… Harder… Please Inuyasha" she cried out. Inuyasha went at his demon pumping in and out of her moaning and growling out to show the pleasure she was giving him.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist trying to bring him closer only making him go deeper then before and loving the feeling she squeezed his waist in-between her legs trying to get him closer.

Inuyasha could feel it she was so close. Inuyasha pumped as fast as he could and she feel over the edged her walls squeezing him he let it take of and he orgasm with her. Inuyasha growled out his release. (I know he hasn't marked her and I have a reason for that)

Inuyasha was panting and felt Kagome squeeze around him and he instantly became hard again. "Kagomes he moaned out my demon side it wants you… it wants you dog mating the demon way." He moaned out as Kagomes walls clenched him once again.

"Then let it Inuyasha" she smiled. Inuyasha pulled out and rolled her onto her stomach making her get on her hands and knees. Inuyasha thrust into Kagome from behind.

Inuyasha pumped in and out of Kagome. Kagome screamed and moaned out Inuyashas name making Inuyasha like this position make more.

Kagome screamed Inuyasha's name out, which only caused him to pump harder.

" FASTER INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha grinned as he pumped faster and harder. Sweat dripped from their bodies as their hips moved with their own rhythm.

Inuyasha now was giving all his strength in his trust. He was in such bliss. Their bodies grinding harder and harder. She was keeping up so well. Inuyasha felt her walls closing together.

" INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she reached her climax. Inuyasha took one last deep plunge and climaxed biting down hard on her neck marking her.

Kagome laid limp as Inuyasha fell down next to her wrapping his arms around her waist. Inuyasha smiled at her "I love you Kagome" He said as he kissed her forehead.

Kagome smiled and said "I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome snuggled into his chest and fell into a deep slumber. Inuyasha nuzzled his face into Kagomes neck where his mate mark was and whispered "Goodnight my mate"

DONE!

(A/N: Sooooo? How was it? This is my first lemon that I have posted so I wanted to see what you people thought before I post more of them cause I have some on my floppy disks (cant let my sister find them lol) that I can put on the computer but the thing is I have to find my floppy disks first cause everything of mine just disappears in my house for some reason. But anyway review and tell me what you think of it and if you like this one Ill post more of them.)


End file.
